Haruskah Kamu Mencintaiku?
by Narashi Kana Hatake Kakashi
Summary: Tenten kesepian begitu pula dengan Kakashi well, aku gag bisa bikin summary jasdi silakan baca dan komen ya
1. Chapter 1

Dis Masashi Kishimoto.

Do you must love me?

Tenten hanya bisa mendesah melihat pemandangan desa dari tempatnya saat ini yang selalu dilihatnya. Ia merasa bosan, jika harus menunggu Lee dan Gai-sensei menyelesaikan latihan lari pagi yang biasa mereka lakukan. Meskipun sejujurnya ia bisa melatih kemampuannya seorang diri.

Sudah 5 bulan perang dunia shinobi ke 4 berakhir, dan sudah selama itu pula ia merakan hari-hari sepinya tanpa Hyuuga Neji. Ia merasa rindu dengan sosok pria Hyuuga itu.

Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang berusaha keluar.

Biasanya, ketika Lee dan Gai-sensei sedang mengelilingi desa –atau melakukan hal konyol lainnya- ia dan Neji memilih untuk latihan bersama. Tapi kali ini berbeda, tidak ada Neji tidak ada latihan bersama.

Mungkin Tenten bisa menahan rasa rindunya jikalau pria Hyuuga itu sedang melaksanakan misi solo. Tapi untuk saat ini dan seterusnya ia harus menahan air mata ketika ia mendengar nama Neji disebutkan.

Bahkan berpura-pura baik-baik saja, ia harus lakukan.

Ia mengelus lembut matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan bangkit. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat latihan dimana team delapan sering berlatih juga tempat dimana rasa cinta pada Neji mulai tumbuh di hatinya.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Kakashi hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon sambil membaca buku karangan salah satu trio legendaris Konoha, Icha-icha Paradise.

Sampai sebuah pemandangan membuatnya teralihkan pada sesosok kunoichi muda yang sedang menahan tangis namun tak berhasil untuk dicegah sedang berjalan melewatinya.

Kunoichi itu tiba-tiba terduduk ditanah, memeras dadanya dengan keras dan mungkin tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Satu nama yang diucapkan kunoichi muda itu membuat Kakashi mengerti dan rasa bersalahpun merasuki hatinya. Ia lebih memilih untuk melihat punggung kunoichi itu. Terdiam dalam perasaan yang amat bersalah dan ia memutuskan untuk menyingkir, memberi privasi untuk kunoichi muda itu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"_Neji, kau dimana?"_

.

.

Semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahannya. Semua berawal dari keegoisannya. Kemudian…

Semua orang yang menerima akibat karenanya.

Sudah cukup Kakashi untuk mencoba menahan rasa penyesalan yang amat menyesakkan ini. Kini, ia tak bisa lagi mengunjungi makam Obito dan Rin untuk meminta maaf karena_ masa lalu_nya. Kini, ia pun tak bisa lagi mengunjungi makam Yondaime Hokage, senseinya, Namikaze Minato sekedar untuk bertanya, _Mengapa?_

Ia sudah cukup lelah untuk melakukan semua itu. Tidak ada gunanya. Semua telah terjadi dan takkan pernah ada yang bisa mengubah yang telah terjadi. Semua telah terjadi dan takkan pernah ada yang bisa mengulur waktu kembali untuk mencegah hal yang telah terjadi. Kakashi tau. Ia tahu bahwa dirinyalah kunci utama dari semua yang telah terjadi.

Tapi ia juga seorang manusia biasa yang sering kali ingin menyangkal semua hal yang telah terjadi dalam _kehidupan_nya.

Melihat Tenten, membuatnya mengerti satu hal. Kalau ternyata dunia sangatlah kejam kepadanya. Atau…

Ia sendiri yang bersikap kejam pada dunia?

Entahlah, yang pasti saat ini Kakashi ingin menangis dalam tidurnya.

.

.

"Tenten!"

Panggilan dari Rock Lee, membuat Tenten mengalihkan perhatiannya. "ada apa, Lee?" tanyanya.

"kemarin kau kemana? Bukankah kita akan latihan bersama!? Tapi kau malah menghilang!"

Tenten tersenyum. "Perhatian sekali, Lee"

Wajah Lee merona ketika Tenten mengatakan hal seperti itu. Meskipun Lee tau jika Tenten memang gadis baik dan sangat pengertian, tapi tetap saja jika Tenten mengatakan hal seperti itu membuatnya malu.

"Gai-sensei sekarang ada dimana?"

Lee menggeleng kuat. "aku tidak tau, Tenten. Sejak pagi aku tak melihat Gai-sensei padahal aku ingin latihan bersamanya" keluh Lee.

Tenten hanya tertawa pelan. "iya iya, tumben sekali kita tak melihatnya. Padahal biasanya saat ini Gai-sensei akan bilang pada kita 'Semangat Masa Muda'…"

"…. Dan Neji pasti akan memberikan tatapan horor"

Tenten melebarkan matanya ketika Lee memotong pembicaraannya dan menyebutkan nama Neji di depannya. Namun dengan segera, ia menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata Lee dan tersenyum –pahit.

"Tenten" panggil Lee penuh kesedihan.

Tenten mengangguk paham dan tertawa canggung. "tidak apa, Lee. Aku paham"

"Neji sudah meninggal dan mungkin, saat ini di_sana_ ia merasa senang. Yah, setidaknya Neji tidak meninggal sia-sia, bukan?"

Lee hanya terdiam, lalu mengangguk.

"Lee"

Lee mengangkat wajahnya, dan tersenyum. "ya?"

"hm, bagaimana kalau kau mencari Gai-sensei? Bukankah hari ini kita akan latihan bersama? Yah, mengganti latihan kemarin ketika aku menghilang, bukan? Jadi kalau kau mencari sensei lebih cepat lebih banyak waktu yang bisa kita gunakan untuk menjadi lebih kuat"

Lee mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum, memamerkan gigi 'Cling' nya dengan jempolnya yang terangkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Tenten.

Tenten mendesah dan memulai latihan yang biasanya ia lakukan bersama….

SRUK.

Dengan cepat Tenten menoleh kearah suara yang baru di dengarnya –melupakan latihannya yang baru akan dimulai.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yo"

Tenten cemberut. "salam apa itu ketika Kakashi-sensei berhasil membuatku terkejut?"

Kakashi menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang tidak gatal lalu tersenyum tak berdosa.

"hah. Ada apa Kakashi-sensei kemari? Apa sensei ingin bertemu dengan Gai-sensei? Tapi maaf, semanjak pagi aku tak melihat Gai-sensei. Tapi kalau Kakashi-sensei ingin bertemu dengan Gai-sensei, mungkin, Kakashi-sensei bisa menunggu Lee membawanya kemari…"

"aku tau"

Tenten menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan kesal.

"uh, jangan memotong ucapanku, Kakashi-sensei. Rasanya itu sangat menyebalkan. Hah, hari ini sepertinya banyak yang memotong ucapanku" keluhnya.

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu mengangkat bahunya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan mengambil beberapa kunai dan shiruken yang berada di tanah.

"bagaimana kalau ku temani berlatih?"

Ucapan Kakashi cukup membuat Tenten terkejut dan membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar dan menatapnya heran.

"anu, apa maksudnya itu, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Tenten bingung.

"yah, bagaimana kalau ku temani kau berlatih. Kupikir Lee akan kembali untuk waktu yang cukup lama"

"hah?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya dan mulai melemparkan salah satu shiruken yang berhasil dikumpulkannya pada salah satu batang pohon.

"kenapa tiba-tiba sensei berkata seperti itu? Bukankah Kakashi-sensei harusnya mengajari Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke?"

Kakashi mendelik kearah Tenten, sedetik kemudian matanya kembali focus untuk melemparkan shiruken.

"tidak ada lagi yang perlu aku ajarkan pada mereka" jelas Kakashi. Tenten terdiam. Mengapa ia bodoh sekali? Tentu saja Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke sudah kuat, _sangat_ kuat. Bahkan ia sendiri tau kalau kekuatan mereka sudah melebihi trio Legendaris Konoha. Yah, tidak seperti ia yang masih perlu berlatih bersama Gai-sensei sekedar untuk menjadi kuat.

"hm, ya sudah. Temani aku berlatih, ya Kakashi-sensei. Dan katakan padaku kalau aku melakukan kesalahan dalam latihan ini"

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, dan mengangguk kecil.

.

.

"ini minumanya, Kakashi-sensei"

Tenten menyerahkan sebotol minuman kepada Kakashi yang diterima Kakashi dengan ucapan terimakasih. Sudah 15 menit yang lalu mereka menyelesaikan latihan mereka yang pertama. Dan sudah selama itu Tenten tidak melihat Lee datang bersama Gai. Dan kini mereka hanya terduduk, menatap bosan pemandangan di depan mereka. Yah, tidak juga. Hanya Tenten yang sibuk melihat pemandangan sedangkan Kakashi semenjak tadi memilih untuk membaca Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Kakashi-sensei"

"hm?"

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kakashi menutup bukunya dan memasukannya lalu menatap Tenten dengan pandangan 'katakan saja'

"mengapa Kakashi-sensei begitu sangat senang ketika membaca Icha-icha? Apa tidak ada yang membuat Kakashi-sensei senang selain buku itu?"

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "senang? Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Tenten?"

"mengapa, ya?" Tanya balik Tenten sedikit bingung.

Kakashi tersenyum masam melihat Tenten yang sedang mencari jawabannya. Tenten melirik Kakashi dan tersenyum bahagia. "akh, aku sudah tau jawabannya, Kakashi-sensei"

"apa itu?"

"Kupikir alasan mengapa Kakashi-sensei sangat senang ketika membaca buku Icha-icha adalah karena buku Icha-icha itu selalu menemani Kakashi-sensei, bukan?"

Kakashi terdiam. Kata _menemani_ yang diucapkan oleh kunoichi muda di hadapannya ini memberikan efek tertentu yang baru disadarinya. Tentu saja begitu.

"mengapa kau berpikir buku ini selalu _menemani_ku, Tenten?" Tanya Kakashi heran sambil mengangkat buku yang dimaksud ke hadapan wajah Tenten.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi, Tenten malah bertanya kembali.

"sudah berapa lama Kakashi-sensei membaca buku itu?"

Kakashi mendesah. "mungkin hanya ketika aku lahir sampai berumur 8 tahun, aku tak pernah membaca buku yang seperti ini" jawabnya.

Tenten tersenyum senang. "berarti hampir seluruh hidup Kakashi-sensei diabadikan untuk membaca buku itu, benar bukan?"

Kakashi sweatdrop mendengar Tenten berbicara seperti itu.

"mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Tenten?" keluhnya.

Tenten menaikkan alis matanya. "karena kalau sudah selama itu Kakashi-sensei membaca buku itu, berarti Kakashi-sensei dan buku itu sudah tidak akan terpisahkan lagi. Mungkin, selamanya"

Kakashi double sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Tenten yang begitu sangat jujur.

"bagaimana rasanya ketika Kakashi-sensei kehilangan atau tidak membaca buku Icha-icha Paradise kesayangan, sensei?"

Pertanyaan Tenten yang satu ini membuat Kakashi menatap tajam gadis bercepol itu. Dengan tersenyum lemah, Tenten mengangkat bahunya.

"rasanya bosan, membingungkan….."

Kakashi mendesah ringan. "….dan sepi"

Jawaban Kakashi yang terakhir mampu membuat hati Tenten sedikit tersayat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit biru. Begitu damai namun sedikit….

Menyesakkan.

"apa kau begitu merindukan Neji, Tenten?"

Seketika tubuh Tenten menegang. Dengan perlahan, ia menutup matanya. Sekelebat bayangan tentang Hyuuga Neji berputar di otaknya memunculkan kenangan yang sangat indah.

Kakashi hanya diam, mengamati Tenten yang mulai menahan perasaannya. Ia tau bagaimana rasanya ketika sedang merindukan seseorang. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Kakashi-sensei" panggil Tenten lemah.

"ya?"

"mungkin, aku memang merindukannya. Tentu saja aku merindukannya, sensei. Neji adalah orang pertama yang membuatku mengerti bagaimana rasa sakitnya ketika ditinggalkan, selamanya. Meskipun ketika melihat Sakura aku tau seperti apa rasanya ditinggalkan, tapi ketika salah satu dari kami bertiga menghilang, aku baru benar-benar mengerti seperti apa rasanya ditinggalkan. Bedanya, Sakura ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke yang hanya memilih untuk mempercayai keyakinannya, sedangkan aku, Lee, Gai-sensei ditinggalkan oleh Neji yang tidak akan pernah sama sekali bisa melihat seperti apa dinginnya Hyuuga Neji lagi untuk selamanya"

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, lagi. Kakashi pun seperti mendapat tamparan telak di wajahnya. Begitu menyakitkannya melihat Tenten seperti ini.

Ia tahu, Tenten sangat berbeda dengan Sakura yang mudah untuk menangis. Gadis dihadapannya ini tidak pernah mudah menangis bahkan cenderung ceria seperti tak pernah mempunyai masalah apapun yang berat. Bahkan gadis dihadapannya ini masih tetap tersenyum bahagia ketika mengutarakan perasaan rindunya pada orang yang telah pergi untuk selamanya meskipun harus diakhiri dengan matanya yang mencoba untuk menahan tangisan.

Entah kesadaran darimana, tangannya menyentuh kepala Tenten dan mengusapnya pelan seperti yang sering dilakukannya pada Sakura ketika gadis musim semi itu mencurahkan perasaan padanya.

Aksi Kakashi sukses membuat Tenten merasakan perasaan yang sangat menusuk sekaligus menenangkan. Rasanya sudah lama ia ingin diperlakukan seperti ini meskipun ia tahu bukan berarti guru pembimbingnya, Gai, tidak ingin memperlakukannya seperti ini. Mungkin karena ia tahu akan menjadi sangat aneh kalau Gai melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kakashi makanya ia tidak akan pernah mengeluh dihadapan Gai, rasanya akan lebih menyakitkan melihat guru yang sangat bersemangat tiba-tiba menjadi sangat melankonia.

"kau tidak usah menahannya jika kau memang tak sanggup untuk menahannya"

Ucapan Kakashi sukses membuat air matanya menurun dengan sendirinya. Ia merasa sangat konyol –bahkan lebih konyol dari Gai-sensei- ketika ia harus menangis dihadapan orang yang baru pertama kalinya terasa sangat dekat.

Entah mengapa Kakashi pun ingin menangis juga. Rasanya benar-benar berbeda ketika ia melihat Sakura dan Tenten ketika menangis. Lebih terasa sensasi menyakitkannya ketika ia melihat Tenten. Aneh.

"maaf, ya"

Dengan reflek, Tenten mengadahkan wajahnya pada Kakashi. Ia mengernyit heran dengan air mata yang terus keluar.

"mengapa sensei meminta maaf?"

Kakashi menggeleng halus, dan setitik air mata turun dari matanya yang tidak tertutupi masker, membuat Tenten membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin.

"sensei, mengapa sensei menangis?"

Dengan segera Kakashi menghapus air matanya dan bangkit lalu pergi. Tenten sangat keheranan melihat Kakashi yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya tanpa pamit padanya tapi yang paling mengejutkan baginya adalah melihat Kakashi menangis.

"Tenten! Rupanya kau disini"

Tenten segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang memanggilnya di depannya.

"Tenten! Kau kenapa?" Tanya histeris Gai dan Lee.

Dengan gerakan cepat Tenten menghapus air matanya dan menggeleng pelan. Tapi percuma, air matanya menurun lagi. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Gai dan Lee lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia memeluk mereka.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Dis Masashi Kishimoto.

Do you must love me?

"Aku punya misi untuk kalian."

Kakashi hanya terdiam dan mengangguk pelan sedangkan _kunoichi_ disebelahnya tersenyum –dengan bersemangat, seperti biasanya.

"aku ingin kalian pergi ke Sunagakure untuk membantu Kazekage"

Tenten –_kunoichi_ itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Tsunade-sama?"

"Apa itu?"

"Mengapa harus aku yang melaksanakan misi ini?" tanyanya penuh kehati-hatian.

Kakashi mendelik kearah Tenten sedangkan Tsunade menatap Tenten dengan pandangan bingung.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Tenten?" tanya Tsunade bingung.

Tenten hanya memandang lantai di ruangan Hokage itu, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Tsunade. Hah, sepertinya ia sudah memberikan pertanyaan yang salah.

"Apa kau berpikir kau tak pantas melaksanakan misi ini, Tenten?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

Ia melebarkan matanya dan langsung menatap Hokage ke 5 itu dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Bukan, maksudku, aku hanya berpikir mengapa tidak Naruto saja yang menjalankan misi ke Suna?"

"Naruto?"

"Ya"jawab Tenten sambil mengangguk. "oh…ah…Maksudku Naruto kan dapat bertemu dengan Kazekage Gaara. Ya, itu maksudku kok, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei" jelasnya ketika Tsunade dan Kakashi saling memandang satu sama lain, heran.

Kakashi terseyum di balik maskernya, mengerti maksud perkataan Tenten tersebut.

"Hah, Naruto bisa bertemu dengan Gaara jika dia menginginkannya. Lagipula yang dibutuhkan Suna sekarang adalah seseorang yang mempunyai keahlian dalam mengenali senjata. Dan hanya kau yang Konoha bisa andalkan untuk melakukan hal itu, Tenten. Kau mengertikan?"

Tenten mengangguk dengan cepat. Sejujurnya ia sangat senang kalau dirinya juga dibutuhkan oleh Suna –akh, semua orang tentunya. Rasanya ia seperti mendapat kado yang indah karena ternyata ia berguna juga. Tentu saja begitu.

Tsunade menyerahkan gulungan misi tersebut kepada Kakashi.

"Semua informasi ada dalam gulungan itu. Maaf, aku tak bisa menjelaskan secara langsung kepada kalian misi seperti apa yang harus kalian kerjakan di Suna. Tapi yang pasti aku berharap kalian dapat bekerja dengan baik dan maksimal"

"Baik" ucap Kakashi dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Nah, kalian boleh pergi. Oh..,ya, Kakashi aku ingin kau tidak pergi melalui jendela ruanganku. Itu mengganggu"

Kakashi sweatdrop. Ia mendesah pasrah. 'Sepertinya kali ini aku harus memakai pintu' keluhnya dalam hati. Sedangkan Tenten hanya berusaha mencoba untuk dapat menahan tawanya.

"akh, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Tsunade-sama" pamit Tenten yang dibalas 'hn' oleh Tsunade yang sudah berkutat kembali dengan _mission report_ para ninja yang baru saja melapor.

"Tenten" panggil Tsunade ketika gadis bercepol itu akan menutup pintu ruangan Hokage itu.

Tenten menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Tsunade yang sepertinya lebih memilih untuk menatap kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya.

"Ya, Hokage-sama? Hm, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau juga bagian dari Konoha" ucap Tsunade.

Perlu beberapa detik untuk Tenten mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Gondaime Hokage itu padanya sebelum ia tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk lalu menutup pintu ruangan Hokage tersebut.

~0~

Senyum yang terpatri di wajah Tenten perlahan memudar. Ia mendesah, agak _kecewa_ dengan dirinya sendiri. Entahlah.

"Tenten"

Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan memandang Kakashi heran.

"oh, Kakashi-sensei. Sensei masih disini?"

Kakashi menatap Tenten datar, kemudian menghela nafas. "Aku ingin kita berkumpul 1 jam lagi di depan gerbang" ucapnya

Tenten tersentak. "oh, tentu saja, Kakashi-sensei" ucapnya gagap.

Kakashi mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "aku menunggumu" ucapnya dengan langsung pergi dengan asap tebal mengantarnya.

~0~

Tenten meletakkan tumpukan kayu bakar yang berhasil ditemukannya. Dengan perlahan ia menyusun kayu bakar itu seperti tampak api unggun. Ia pun membakar kayu yang disusun itu, mencoba untuk memberi penerangan sekaligus kehangatan untuknya dan Kakashi yang sedang saat itu berada di hutan dengan ditemani bulan purnama dan semilir angin malam.

Ia pun menawarkan beberapa makanan instan yang ia bawa pada Kakashi yang ditolak oleh pria Hatake itu dengan sopan.

Ia hanya mendesah pasrah dan mulai menikmati makanan yang dibawanya sambil menatap api unggun yang menyala terang. Mengabaikan Kakashi yang memilih untuk membaca buku Icha-icha di dekat api unggun.

"Sensei"

Kakashi mendelik kearah Tenten sebelum kembali menatap isi buku favoritnya itu. "hn"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu. Katakana saja"

Untuk beberapa saat Tenten hanya terdiam. Ia ragu untuk menanyakan pertanyaannya yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Tenten?" panggil Kakashi yang kini sudah memasukkan buku favoritnya itu kedalam kantong ninjanya dan memilih untuk menghadap lawan bicaranya saat ini.

Tenten hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil menatap Kakashi.

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang hal apa?" tanya Kakashi.

Tenten menggeleng. "Tidak. Lupakan saja, sensei" ucapnya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada api anggun yang menyala terang.

Kakashi hanya terdiam, mendesah lelah. Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon dengan tangannya disilangkan di belakang kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

~0~

Tenten melihat Kakashi yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu batang pohon tersebut dengan sendu. Entah mengapa ketika melihat pria itu, ia _merasa_ nyaman berada disisinya.

Ia mengadahkan wajahnya pada bulan purnama yang terang itu. Mengingat perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Gondaime Hokage kepadanya, membuatnya merasa ragu.

Apakah benar ia bagian dari Konoha?

Pertanyaan itu yang terus menerus tergiang dihatinya. Ia tahu ia memang lahir dan di besarkan di desa Konoha, tapi ia merasa dirinya tak berada di sana meskipun raganya menetap di sana. Jiwanya _hilang_ entah kemana.

Perlahan tapi pasti air mata keluar dari sudut matanya yang sedari tadi berkaca-kaca. Ia menghilangkannya dengan cepat. Takut diketahui oleh senseinya yang sedang tidur itu.

'Ukh..sejak kapan aku jadi gadis cengeng' keluhnya dalam hati.

Merasa lelah, ia pun menidurkan tubuhnya di atas reremputan, menatap api unggun yang menyala sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya.

~0~

"_Tenten"_

_Tenten mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sekelilingnya. Mencari orang yang memanggilnya._

_Tidak ada siapapun._

"_Tenten"_

_Panggilan itu sekali lagi terdengar ditelinganya. Dengan ragu ia menjawab panggilan itu._

"_Siapa yang memanggilku?" tanyanya._

"_Tidakkah kau melihatku, Tenten?"_

_Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Jujur saja ia tak melihat apapun atau siapapun berada dalam jarak pandangannya. Ia hanya melihat hamparan tanah tandus yang kering._

"_Tenten"_

_Suara itu muncul lagi. Panggilan itu rasanya menyesakkan dadanya. Ia ingat pernah mendengarnya tapi ia lupa siapa. Ia rindu dengan panggilan itu._

"_Tidakkah kau mengingatku, Tenten?"_

_Tenten terdiam, lalu menggeleng. "Maaf, aku lupa. Aku lupa siapa kau" jawabnya sedih._

"_Tidak apa" jawab suara itu._

_Tenten dapat merasakan bahwa suara yang memanggilnya itu merasa kecewa dan sedih. Tentu saja begitu. Dilupakan adalah hal yang menyakitkan siapapun._

_Ia menunnduk, merasa sangat bersalah. "Maaf, ya. Aku lupa siapa kau. Maaf karena aku sudah melupakanmu. Maaf" ucapnya sesal._

_Tidak ada lagi balasan. Yang ada hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti dirinya. Rasa sakit dan sedih menyatu dalam tubuhnya. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu. Ia merasa sepi dan…_

_Hampa._

_Air matanya menetes, membasahi tanah yang tandus itu. Kenapa ia melupakan suara yang memanggilnya? Ia hanya merasa rindu ketika suara itu memanggilnya. Hatinya ingin mendengarkan suara itu lagi. Tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi._

"_Maaf" ucapnya lagi berharap suara itu akan membalas permintaan maaf-nya._

~0~

Perlahan Kakashi membukakan matanya yang terpejam. Ia terduduk, terdiam dan hanya menatap rerumputan yang bergoyang karena angin.

Hari sudah pagi dan seharusnya saat ini ia harus melanjutkan misinya dengan Tenten.

Akh, benar. Tenten.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya, mencari sesosok kunoichi bercepol itu yang ternyata sedang tertidur membelakanginya, menatap sisa-sisa kayu yang telah terbakar menjadi abu. Ia mendesah dan bangkit lalu mendekati gadis bercepol itu untuk dibangunkan –mengingat misi yang harus dilaksanakan. Tangannya akan menyentuh pundak itu jika saja ia tak mendengar _rintahan pilu_ yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Juga air mata yang baru saja keluar.

Ia mendesah, lagi. Jujur ia tak tahu bagaimana untuk menghadapi gadis ini. Sakura, mungkin ia masih bisa menghadapinya karena gadis musim semi itu adalah muridnya. Tapi Tenten? Entahlah. Ia tak terlalu akrab dengan murid asuhan yang mengaku pada dirinya adalah rival abadi itu. Yang ia tahu, Tenten bukanlah gadis seperti Sakura yang mudah menangis dan tenggelam dalam melankolia perasaannya sendiri. Kakashi tahu itu karena ia yakin, berkat ajaran Gai, ia menjadi gadis bersemangat dan tidak mudah terbawa perasaan.

Kakashi mengusap-usap wajahnya kasar dan menghela nafas lagi sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk membangunkan Tenten dengan halus.

"Tenten. Ayo bangun. Kita harus menjalankan misi, Tenten" panggilnya sepelan mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memaksa supaya terbangun.

Sepertinya usaha yang dilakukan Kakashi berhasil. Dengan segera Tenten terbangun dan menatap api unggun yang sudah berubah itu. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum ia tersadar kalau hari sudah pagi.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah terbangun" ungkap Kakashi senang.

Wajah Tenten merona, malu.

"_Gomen-ne_, Sensei. Aku bangun kesiangan"

"A..a tidak apa. Aku juga baru bangun"

Tenten mengangguk dengan rona merah masih berada di wajahnya.

'Hah. Apa yang sudah kulakukan, sih' keluh Tenten dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Dis Masashi Kishimoto.

Do you must love me?

"Tenten"

"Ya? Ada apa, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi mendesah sambil terus menatap pepohonan hijau didepannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku tadi malam?" Tanya Kakashi.

Pertanyaan Kakashi cukup membuat Tenten terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Tenten?"

"Hah, bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk dibahas, sensei"

Kakashi tersinyum simpul. "Benarkah?"

Tenten sadar sesadarnya jika Kakashi dapat membaca dengan jelas jika ucapannya adalah suatu kebohongan. Dan parahnya, ia melakukan kebohongan untuk pertamakalinya pada orang yang tentunya sudah berpengalaman menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini.

"Sensei tidak berusaha untuk mengintograsi apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Benar, bukan?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku memang sedang mengintograsimu"

"Sensei tidak perlu khawatirkan apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan desa"

"Aku tahu"

Tenten menyerah dan ia lebih memilih mendesah. "Aku akan menceritakannya jika sensei memang ingin mendengarnya" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"Tidak perlu"

"Apa!? Aku benar-benar heran denganmu, sensei!" keluh Tenten yang tak mengerti dengan sikap dari Sensei didepannya ini. "Bukankah tadi sensei ingin mendengar apa yang kupikirkan? Lalu mengapa sensei dengan seenaknya mengatakan 'tidak perlu' setelah sensei berhasil memojokkanku!?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya. "Kupikir selama kita sedang menjalankan misi lebih baik jika kita tak terlalu membahas hal-hal yang terlalu bersifat privasi, benar bukan Tenten?"

Tenten memutar matanya bosan. "Tidak usah sensei katakan pun aku juga mengerti. Dan akhirnya aku tahu bahwa sensei itu lebih konyol dari Gay-sensei"

Kakashi tertawa puas mendengar Tenten mengatakan bahwa dirinya lebih konyol daripada guru ber-spandex hijau itu. Dan seketika itu juga Kakashi sadar jika ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dapat tertawa sepuas-puasnya –selama hidupnya.

'entah mengapa aku merasa lega' batinnya sambil terus melompati satu pohon ke pohon yang lainnya.

~~OO~~

Akhirnya Kakashi dan Tenten tiba di Sunagakure dengan disambut oleh dua orang Sabaku bersaudara, Temari dan Kankurou. Seperti biasanya, mereka hanya tersenyum ramah pada Kakashi dan Tenten yang sepertinya terlihat kelelahan; menghabiskan tiga hari untuk dapat tiba di Sunagakure.

Dua orang Sabaku bersaudara langsung mengantar Kakashi dan Tenten ke tempat ruangan Kazekage berada.

"Selamat datang di Sunagakure, Kakashi-san, Tenten-san" salam Kazekage pada dua orang ninja Konoha itu.

Tenten tersenyum dan mengangguk, memberi hormat pada pemimpin desa Suna di depannya.

"Mohon bantuannya, Kakashi-san, Tenten-san"

Gaara mengalikan perhatiannya pada Kakashi yang menatapnya datar. "Tentu saja, Kazekage. Mohon bantuannya pula" ucap Kakashi yang ditambah dengan senyuman kecil.

~~OO~~

Setelah mengahbiskan waktu tiga hari untuk sampai di Sunagakure, akhirnya baik Kakashi maupun Tenten bisa merasakan tempat untuk beristirahat yang paling nyaman yang tentunya sudah di sediakan oleh pihak Sunagakure. Namun sayangnya, kali ini mereka harus mendapatkan pengumuman pahit bahwa apartemen yang seharusnya mereka tempati selama di Sunagakure sudah terisi oleh orang yang jelas-jelas tidak memiliki keperluan mendesak dan mereka dipaksa untuk menyerah dengan alasan yang sama sekali tak berkepentingan.

Jadi saat ini mereka berdua terduduk di sebuah kursi taman dengan hanya pemandangan gurun pasir di hadapan mereka.

"Aku berpikir bahwa sebagai seorang shinobi yang sudah dikenal luas oleh beberapa negara aliansi bahkan sudah dicalonkan untuk menjadi hokage selanjutnya, ternyata Kakashi-sensei adalah orang yang menyerah dengan keadaan kita sekarang ini yang terlunta-lunta di Sunagakure. Yah, setidaknya alasan mengapa kita berada di Sunagakure bukanlah alasan karena kita tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan yang sering Kakashi-sensei katakan jika Kakashi telat datang ketika Naruto dan yang lainnya menunggu sensei untuk melaksanakan misi. Sebenarnya info itu aku dapat dari pengalamanku saat ini" ucap Tenten datar.

Kakashi hanya mendesah, merutuki ucapan Tenten yang memang masuk akal di telinganya. "lalu apa yang kau inginkan, Tenten?" tanya Kakashi.

"entahlah. Karena kupikir misi ini berada di bawah tanggung jawabmu sebagai ketua, maka aku sebagai bawahan hanya bisa menunggu keputusan ketua yang memberi perintah"

"itu tidak memberi penyelesaian yang baik" ucap Kakashi kesal. Tenten menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, agak terkejut melihat Hatake Kakashi yang selalu bersabar kini tampak kesal hanya karena kata-kata darinya. Tapi toh ini bukan sepenuhnya salah dia justru dia berpikir bahwa yang seharusnya paling kesal saat ini adalah dirinya bukan Hatake Kakashi.

"mungkin kita harus mengatakan hal ini pada Temari-san atau Kankurou-san dengan keadaan kita saat ini. Mungkin dengan begitu akan jelas kita akan tinggal dimana selama kita berada di Sunagakure. Yah itu saranku, Kakashi-sensei. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sebenarnya saran Tenten memang tepat akan tetapi saat ini situasinya tidak tepat. Bukti bahwa Sabaku bersaudara itu tidak dapat mengantarkan mereka ke apartemen itu sudah menjelaskan bahwa mereka sudah super sibuk. Yah, pengusiran mereka dari apartemenpun bukan karena reservasinya yang salah tapi karena jadwal reservasinya mendadak di rubah –tanpa sepengetahuan Sabaku bersaudara- akhirnya apartemen yang seharusnya di tempati mereka mendadak tidak bisa ditempati karena sudah lebih dahulu ada orang lain yang menempatinya. Lagipula Kakashi yakin bahwa pelayan apartemen di tempat itu tidak semuanya mengenal nama Kakashi Hatake dan kebetulan pelayan yang menerima mereka adalah orang yang benar-benar tidak mengenal siapa Hatake Kakashi dan dengan mudahnya mengusir Kakashi dan Tenten.

"akan aku pikirkan" ucap Kakashi datar.

Sebenarnya Tenten tidak pernah suka dengan orang yang tidak punya kepastian. Ia hanya merasa jengkel saja ketika seseorang plin-plan tentang keputusannya. Sebenarnya itu merujuk pada sifatnya sendiri makanya ia tidak suka saja rasanya seperti disindir. Yah, saat ini Tenten hanya perlu bersabar saja.

Tunggu. Bukankah sedari tadi Tenten sudah bersikap sabar? Karena jengah oleh suasana yang tidak menentu akhirnya Tenten memutuskan bahwa ia tidak perlu ikut-ikutan berpikir yang bukan kewajibannya.

"kau mau kemana, Tenten?" tanya Kakashi yang melihat Tenten sudah berdiri.

"aku sudah tidak tahan berada di tempat seperti ini. Membuat perasaan menjadi sebal! Apalagi disini sepi dan sebentar lagi hari sudah sore. Aku akan mencari penginapan yang lain saja. Terserah sensei saja jika sensei masih ingin disini!"

Sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tangan Tenten ketika hendak pergi untuk mengikuti kata hatinya. Ia terkejut.

"oh, ah, sensei. Bisa lepaskan tanganmu dariku?" tanya Tenten agak malu.

Kakashi hanya terdiam. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba menahan tangan Tenten yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Sampai sebuah deheman menyadarkan mereka.

"komandan Kakashi, hm, apa yang sedang, hm..."

Kakashi dan Tenten mengalihkan perhatian dengan cepat pada orang yang saat ini memperhatikan mereka.

"hm, mungkin aku mengganggu acara kalian. Maaf" ucap orang itu.

Seakan tersadar dari situasi, Tenten dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman Kakashi, tentunya dengan kasar.

"oh, ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa" ucap Tenten salahh tingkah. Sedangkan Kakashi menatap wajah dihadapannya dengan tak percaya. "Kau..."

~~OO~~

"akh, maaf kami merepotkanmu, Maki-san" ucap Tenten, agak malu.

Maki hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak merepotkan. Justru aku sangat senang komandan Kakashi dan Tenten-san mau menerima keinginanku"

"jangan panggil aku komandan, Maki. Aku bukan komandanmu lagi"ucap Kakashi setengah melarat.

Tenten mendelik ke arah Kakashi, namun ia kembali menampilkan wajah datarnya

'_benar, Maki. Kau tak usah memanggilnya komandan. Huh! Apanya yang komandan!? Urus masalah sepele saja sepertinya malas!' _rutuk Tenten dalam hati.

"oh, ah, hm, ka..kalau begitu..."

"tidak usah terlalu formal,, Maki-san" sekali lagi Kakashi mengingatkan.

"baiklah" Maki mengepalkan tagannya dan tersenyum senang. "bagaimana dengan Kakashi (orang-orang sawah di pesawahan)-sama?*"

Dan tawa Tenten meledak. "aha, panggilan yang bagus Maki-san!" ucap Tenten senang.

Maki hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak tahu apa yang membuat tamu perempuannya dari Konoha tersebut tertawa.

"Maki-san, jika kami boleh tahu kami boleh tinggal di kamar mana, ya?" tanya Kakashi mengabaikan Tenten yang sepertinya meledeknya.

'Apa! Sungguh tak sabaran, Kakashi-sensei! Apa Kakashi-sensei tidak punya rasa sopan sedikit saja!? Seharusnya pertanyaan yang seperti itukan diajukan oleh tuan rumah'

"oh, astaga. Tentu saja akan aku tunjukkan. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" ucap Maki gagap.

"tidak apa-apa" ucap Tenten dan Kakashi bersamaan yang membuat mereka saling menoleh dan membuat Maki terheran-heran.

.

.

.

TBC

**Huaaaa maaf ya baru update sekarang. Mungkin aku terkena sindrom 3L + M (lelah lemah lemas + Malas) boong kok... hanya agak dilupakan sedikit-sedikit (=.=") dan untungnya aku kangen sama fanfic Kakashi orang lain yang aku save jadinya aku keterusan buka fic ini deh hehehehe. Maaf ya menunggu. Please reviwsnya ya ^^ **** maksa bingo!**


End file.
